


Grin and Bear it

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Numb3rs, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 weeks he'd said and he meant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin and Bear it

**Author's Note:**

> For Numb3r 100 Prompt #435 is Bear.

3 weeks he’d said, and he’d meant it. 3 weeks for Fury to come up with some way to tell Steve Rogers that his best friend, who he thought had died was still alive and working for SHIELD.

Robin and him are off again, so it isn’t even like he has to explain the sniper’s presence to anyone. And it’s not like he was lying to his dad. It’s nice to come home to someone, and Barnes has the knack of disappearing when company’s the last thing he wants. 

And he likes Barnes. He does. It’s just…there’s evidence of the biggest lie he’s ever told sitting in his living room.

3 weeks, he reminded himself. Until then, he’d just have to grin and bear it.


End file.
